


"These four walls and me."

by trueluvin



Series: little mix [3]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jarry, i can't imagine jarry being together anymore, they'd be amazing best friends though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: If you’re not here to turn the lights off I can’t sleep, these four walls and me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love this one. i don't know why...

Jade Thirlwall and Harry Styles has always been a happy couple. They never truly argued, never had to take breaks, and never had problems, until it just went downhill. 

Harry distanced himself due to being busy with writing a solo album and acting for a movie. It’s not just Harry’s fault that they grew apart, Jade has been busy with tour, that just ended, now working on the fourth album with the girls, and just released a new perfume, it’s been hectic for her as well.

It wasn’t until one night when the two had one night alone in their shared flat that they had begun to argue. Jade had asked if he even loved her anymore. Jade was just feeling a bit insecure that day, due to reading hate comments. 

Harry sat there quietly, too busy to even hear Jade ask him anything. That caused Jade to snatch his phone away and ask the question again.

They broke out into a huge argument which caused Harry to leave the shared flat and he still hasn’t returned for the past two months. He’s obviously okay, seeing pictures of him in LA and some shots from him in the movie he’s acting for. 

This is why Jade is standing in the shower, staring at the shower wall, feeling numb. It’s begun, she feels that the end has come, it’s actually hitting her. The water is cold due to how long she’s been standing in the shower and because of the realization.

There’s no telling how long she’s been standing there, just thinking, but not feeling any emotion and she can’t feel the water hit her skin. Eventually, she had to get out of the shower before she got sick. 

She threw on a shirt that belonged to Harry and a pair of panties. She tried to eat today, but the lump in her throat got in the way. In this time, she’s lost all sense of pride, becoming desperate for wanting Harry to come home, to be happy again. 

‘ _Hi, sorry I couldn’t answer the phone right now. Please leave a message_.’

 _Beep_.

She’s called a hundred times, just to hear his voice when the call goes to voicemail. She continues to cry since he didn’t answer him and she misses him. 

She figures if she hears his voice, she’ll be fine. And she can’t come alive, she wants the room to take her under. She can’t help but to wonder, _what if I had one more night for goodbye?_

If he’s not there to turn the lights off, she can’t sleep. She hasn’t been able to sleep for weeks. “ **These four walls and me**.” She’d mumble to herself before she would pass out.

She lays in bed, can’t seem to leave his side of the bed. His pillow’s wet from all the tears she’s cried. The memories hitting her one by one.She won’t say goodbye.

She tried to smile today. She was out with the girls, figuring it’d be good for her. Then she realized there’s no point anyway. 

It’s not been almost a year and Jade is still not over him. In this time she’s lost all sense of pride. 

‘ _I’m sorry I’m too busy to answer the phone, please leave a message_.’ 

 _Beep_.

She’s called a thousand times. She breaks out into heart wrenching sobs as she hears his voice. The voicemail has even changed. She still thinks that if she hears his voice that she’ll be fine and feel better.

She can’t come alive, yet again; she wants the room to take her under. Jade can’t help but to wonder, _what if I had one more night for goodbye?_  
  
It’s another night in, her deciding not to spend time with the girls. She’s alone in the same flat she was once in when harry and left. She still can’t sleep the right way. If he’s not there to turn the lights off, she can’t sleep. She eventually forces herself to not before muttering, “ **These four walls and me**.”

Jade is now at an awards show with the girls, finally being nominated a few times with their fourth album. She can see Harry across the room, it’s the pre-show party. 

The girls suggest that she should go talk to him, what a huge mistake they just made. Jade does go to talk to Harry, feeling confident enough to do so. She makes a complete fool of herself, Harry has forgotten who she was.

She can’t come alive; she just wants the room to take her under. Her three best friends rush after her as she runs away from the crowded room full of other celebrities. They all witnessed it.

She can’t help but wonder again, _what I had one more night for goodbye?_ Maybe he wouldn’t have forgotten her. She screams, knowing she shouldn’t have asked him that one question or snatched his phone away from him. 

Jade had missed the awards show and the girls are worried. Jade is at her flat, crying herself to sleep because it’s the only way that she can.

She has face buried in his pillow as she cries. She’s laying on his side of the bed. If he’s not there to turn the lights off, she can’t sleep. She spends the night crying into Harry’s pillow while mumbling, “ **These four walls and me**.”


End file.
